International Standard Phytosanitary Measure 15 (ISPM #15) has been stipulated by International Plant Protection Convention (IPPC) to packed wood in international trade. ISPM #15 regulation is meant to avoid pest transfer or migration from a place to another or from a country to another country. Besides, ISPM #15 avoids one party side of each country releases a regulation of packed wood exportation and importation. Some target of pest according to ISPM #15 are anobidae, bostrichidae, buprestidae, curculionidae, isoptera, lictidae, oedemeridae, scolytidae, siricidae, and nematodes.
Further ISPM #15 discloses a packed wood shall meet requirement to be free of fungus, pest or living insects, wood crevices by insects, bark, clean, conform with treatment standard of Badan Karantina Pertanian [BARANTAN] or Plant Quarantine Agency, and anti-weathered/fungus.
Wood may be applied widely, as industry material, home furniture, writing utensils even a structural frame etc. Otherwise, wood is highly difficult to use and apply in a long term, particularly outdoor application, due to it will be destroyed by the weather such as obsolescent (fungus) and Organisme Pengganggu Tumbuhan (OPT) or Plant Disturber Organisms. According to present invention, the wood used as packed wood is applied domestic and overseas. Exporting packed wood shall conform ISPM #15. One kind of wood preservation, particularly to manufacturing wood package, is giving a copper compound which is water-soluble. A problem occurs by said water-soluble copper compound that impregnate into wood then press and make said copper compound enter into wood's pores. Even if said packed wood is exposed by rain drops, the copper compound exits packed wood's pores then create environmental damage due to outdoor usage.
Oxalic acid as a simple carboxylic acid has been found in almost organisms including plant, animal and fungus. Basidiomycetes class of fungus as main agent in wood degradation (lignoselulosa) produces a number of oxalic acid during wood colonization. Said oxalic acid known having crucial role in wood components degradation. Oxalic acid of fungus functions as protein source in wood cellulose hydrolysis, whether enzyme or non-enzyme, by reducing pH of said wood and accelerate cellulose de-polymerization thus eliminate wood's strength. From wood preservation view, fungus produces oxalic is harmful to wood's strength, in packed wood manufacturing. Property of strong binder to metal of oxalic acid according to previous invention is copper-chrome-arsenat (CCA), which is used commonly in wood preservation. The CCA becomes less effective to avoid fungus attack, thus achievement in finding specific inhibitor to oxalic acid biosynthesize into fungus meets inventive step aspect.
It has been applied in long period to produce a packed wood by small entities, traditional craftsmen and medium industries. Disclosed that method to preserve a packed wood by providing the copper (Cu) substance which has derivatives such as copper-chrome-arsenat (CCA) dan copper-citrate (CC). Using any one of said substance without mixing said substances causes inactivation of packed wood preservation.
Another disclosed method to preserve wood according to existent standard is fumigation and heat treatment. Current heat treatment is to heat at least 56° C. for 30 minutes. This requires lot of energy, big consumption of energy creates global warming. Current fumigation uses Methyl Bromide (CH3Br) gas for 24 hours and temperature at least 10° C. with 48 gr/m3 dosage. Note that Methyl Bromide (CH3Br) is one of ozone destroyer. Nevertheless, Methyl Bromide (CH3Br) is kept to be used in quarantine operation, especially in plant quarantine (with tight supervision and conform to law). Meanwhile, Methyl Bromide (CH3Br) replacement may be used, for example Cold Treatment, Heat Treatment, fumigasi with fospin, Sulfur Flouride, Ethylene Oxide other alternative eco-friendly substances.
From above disclosure, resuming that methods to preserve wood, particularly packed wood, have some weaknesses or obstacles that destroy environment by using such dangerous chemical substances (pesticides) uncontrollably and immeasurably. Besides, inactivation, ozone destruction, and oxalic acid decrease wood's strength.
Based on said problems, weaknesses, obstacles of current invention, inventors propose a method to preserve packed wood by a novel method combining heat treatment and immunization using preservatives in measurable dosage for one month since dipping in thus re-immunization in next months of expiration phase.